The Silver Lining Of The Cloud
by Chairman Meow101
Summary: Hey, This is my first Fanfiction ever written so please tell me what you think. Magnus is depressed and needs someone to help him, Alec is gay but doesn't accept it. When they meet they have an instant connection and sparks fly.Will Alec and Magnus help each other to be happy or will they crash and burn?
1. Introducing Magnus

**Chapter One: Introducing Magnus**

**POV: Magnus**

**Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

**I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror, my raven black hair lay limply down my face; colourless and unwashed. I was so tempted to just skip school but then I would have Emi; my social worker on my case again and I so didn't need that. Emi and I have a deal, as long as I go to school and get good grades then she doesn't bother me and that way I can live pretty much however I like. I finished putting on my make-up and attempted to spike up my hair to make myself look presentable. Once I was happy with my appearance I grabbed my sparkly purple shoulder bag and left for school.**

**(At School)**

**I was standing by the school gate waiting for my best friends Camille Belcourt and Roger Fell when I was pushed onto the ground roughly. "Sorry" a blond haired boy called to me before running to catch up to a girl with red hair; tied on pigtails. I glared at him for a second then scanned around for Roger and Camille, spotting Camille talking to a boy with brown curly hair and nerdy looking glasses; I walked over to greet her. " …. So you can help me?" She was asking the boy, looking up she saw me approach. "Magnus, this is Simon" she said gesturing to Simon. "Hey Magnus" Simon said shyly, I just waved to him. Turning to Camille he said, "Yeah I can help you just come to the library tomorrow after school okay?" "Sure, thanks" Camille replied and grabbed my arm; pulling me away. By this time Roger had caught up to us, and he and Camille were talking excitedly about a girl from the cheer leading squad but I only caught odd bit of the convocation. "She was pretty much begging for me to date her but who wouldn't" he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and Camille, catching the movement sighed. "At least try being positive Mags, you making me feel depressed" she said; irritation clear in her voice. "Hey don't be too hard on him, he can't help it" Roger said revering to my depression. I glared at him and walked off. The Bell rang and I checked my timetable, I had Art; "great I suck at Art". I thought moodily to myself, wow Camille's right; I do sound depressing. It took me a minute to realize I had passed my class "Great" I muttered to myself, today was so not going well.**


	2. Introducing Alec

Chapter 2: Introducing Alec

Disclaimer: They all belong to CC

POV: Alec

I woke up to my annoying younger sister Izzy banging on my door yelling "Get up idiot or you'll be late for school", I grabbed my pillow to try block out her yelling. It worked for about five seconds before I felt her jump on top of me. Surprised; I pushed her hard off the bed and she landed with a thud! Then she burst out laughing, I simply glared at her and dragged myself to the bathroom; picking a black top, old holey jeans and a loose black hoodie on the way. I had a quick shower and rushed downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen Max; my little brother, Jace; my adopted younger brother and Izzy was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Izzy and Jace were bickering back and forwards while Max was too engrossed in his book to hear them. I brewed some coffee and poured myself a bowl of cornflakes and milk into a bowl. "What do you think Alec? Am I right or is she right?" Jace asked me "umm not sure" I answered shoving a spoon full of cornflakes into my mouth so that I wouldn't have to answer properly. "Ha!" Izzy said grabbing her bag. "Come on we need to go" she said stamping her foot impatiently. "Why do you care if you're late?" I asked; cleaning my bowl. "Because there's a cute guy that I want to talk to" she replied; a dreamy look on her face. "And I have to meet Clary" Jace said. "Let's go then" I muttered, grabbing my bag.

(At School)

Jace and Izzy speed out of the car as soon as we pulled into the school parking lot leaving me alone. I walked slowly into school hearing the usual insults of "Fag" and "Homo" as I passed. Half of the people at this school were Homophobic and really I don't blame them, I hate being gay myself. Looking across the crowds I spotted Jace and Clary walking together, they seemed to be having an argument. Clary suddenly walked away from Jace in an angry rush, Jace ran to catch up; pushing someone to the ground in the process. I was about to go help him when he got up and walked in the rush of people. Sighing, I walked to class.


	3. Will you be my Partner?

**Chapter three: Will you be my partner?**

**Disclaimer: They belong to CC and Adam Lambert**

**Thank you for all the views and to the people who have added their story to their favorites or are following it, I am thankful for the support- Chairman Meow**

**POV: Magnus**

**I tried to creep into class without anyone noticing me, and failed miserably. "I hope you have an amazing for being late Mr. Bane" The art teacher Mrs. Galloway stated and the whole class turned to look at me. "Ummm no I don't "I muttered, I heard her sigh "Detention, now be seated" Mrs. Galloway said turning back to the board. She had just started to explain about something to do with World war two or something like that when the door was opened and a boy with the bluest eyes I had ever seen walked in the room. "Why are you late?" the teacher asked "umm I had to break up a fight between Jace and some other guy" The boy answered nervously, she sighed again "You can join Mr. Bane in detention but now take a seat" she said. The boy looked around the room; seeing that the only spare seat was next to me, he came and sat down. I took the chance to look him over, he had a loose fitting jumper and loose fitting ripped jeans but he looked quite hot. "Okay I want you to partner up to chose a one of the soldiers that fought for us and you need to do four different pictures of them in four different designs. Now partner up and start" The teacher told us, I turned to the boy beside me "Partners?" I asked him "sure I guess" he said shyly, could this boy get any cuter? "So my names Magnus Bane and you are?" I asked him "Alec Lightwood" he said quietly "so who are we doing our project on?" he asked quickly. "Come to the library at lunch and we can research some people okay?" I asked him; just as the bell rang. "Sure, I'm sorry I need to go" Alec said grabbing his stuff and dashing out the door. I packed up my stuff and cheeked my timetable, I had Faction and design; at least I had something to look forward to in my day. **

**(Morning Tea time)**

**I left the Fabric room feeling really happy which was a change, I got out my sparkly I pod and clicked on 'Master plan' by Adam Lambert. I found a table and sat down, I never ate at school; the food here is gross and it can hardly be called food. I started to hum to the song, content to just sit and listen to music the whole day.**

_ 'You run away from everything that you fear_  
_So afraid don't wanna be a part of it_  
_You see the fake in every thing that is real_  
_You hate the pairadox_  
_You put us in the box'_

**_I started to sing without realizing it and got so wrapped up in the song that I didn't realize that there was someone next to me " that was beautiful" Camille gushed as she tucked into her salad. I shrugged and resumed to hum to the song. "Aren't you gonna eat something Mags?" Roger asked sitting beside me. " No, I only eat at home, you know that" I told him. I couldn't stop thinking about Alec and the way he could just roll out of bed and look amazing. " someone's got a crush" Camille said winking at me " who is it Magnus, spill" Roger said. Camille saw me Hesitant " come on we're your best friends' you can trust us" she said gently " fine I may, note may have a crash on Alec Lightwood" I said. " And I think you may be right there Magnus" Camille said eating more of her salad. What if they are right, crashes always crush and burn for me but maybe _****_I_** should give it ago. I looked across the lunch room and spotted Alec sitting with the blond that pushed me over this morning, the red haired girl, Simon and a girl with long black hair. Alec looked in my direction and blushed when he saw me looking at him, yup I differently had a crush.  



	4. Tomato's would be Jealous

**Chapter four: And Sparks fly**

**Disclaimer: All belong to CC **

**POV: Alec**

**I can't believe I just embarrassed myself like that, it didn't help that Magnus was kind of attractive; okay really attractive. I can't help but to want to know him better; no I need to stop thinking like that, crushes only bring pain and hurt. Besides he can't seriously like me, he's confident and in his own way; beautiful. But me, I'm just shy and shabby; there's no point of getting myself excited over something that's never gonna happen. "Mr. Lightwood, how would you go about solving this?" my math's teacher; Mr. Blackthrone asked me, pointing to the board. I blushed as twenty-nine pairs of eyes looked at me "umm not sure sir" I mumbled, wishing the ground would shallow me up. He sighed "at least try pay attention Alec, Heaven forbid you may learn something" the teacher huffed. The class snickered, making my face go redder then a tomato.**

**When the bell rang I was the first out the door, lining up to get some morning tea I spotted Jace, Clary, Simon and Izzy already at the table and eating. Grabbing what look like the most eatable looking food from the canteen which was hard to do considering that ninety-nine percent of the food looked like someone had eaten it and spat it back out again, I made my way over to Jace and the others. "Yuck, what is this suppose to be?" Izzy complained; hold up a slice of soggy pizza like it had tried to eat her. "Pizza, I think" Clary answered while picking the tomato slices out her vegetable wrap. "They really need to make more… eatable food; just looking at it makes me want to puke" Jace Said pushing the tray away from him. "You're such a drama queen Jace" I said, trying to figure out what it was that I had picked up. "Where was your mind in math's today?" Clary asked me. I blushed and Izzy let out a shriek that caused a couple people to look over to our table. "You were thinking about a guy weren't you?" she asked excitedly. "No I wasn't!" I said stuttering; my face going as red as a tomato again. "Wow, tomato's would be jealous" Jace said, smirking. I simply moaned and looked away, "I don't know what's so exciting about me having a crush" I said before I could stop it. Izzy shrieked again "Aww my brother's growing up" she said wiping away a fake tear. "Is it the guy that keeps checking you out?" Jace asked, still smirking at my obvious discomfit "who?" I asked looking around; I spotted a guy with long black hair looking at me. I realized it was Magnus; I blushed as his gaze looked on to me and I heard Izzy shrieking behind me. Looking back at Izzy I saw that she was talking excitedly to Jace. "I think we just found a boyfriend for Alec!" she said, I glared at her and started eating; leaving her and Jace gushing about how me and Magnus would make a cute couple. I was not gonna get out of this easily, I thought with a sigh. **


	5. Oblivious

**Chapter Five: Obvious**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**POV: Magnus**

**Me, Camille and Roger were talking about the newest episode of 'The voice' when the bell rang "what do you have next Roger?" Camille asked "P.e" He replied with a note of irritation. "And you Magnus?" She asked me "Germen "I said; grabbing my bag. We all parted ways and I grabbed a seat close to the front since I quite liked Germen. Just as the class was about to start, a girl with long black hair sat next to me; I recognized her as the girl who sat with Alec at morning tea. "Hallo" she said cheerily "Magnus isn't?" she asked "depends, who's asking?" I asked looking at her. She wore black knee high boots, a ruby red dress that just covered her butt with black soakings and her hair shaped her face; curled at the ends. She raised her eyebrows at my non-subtle act of checking her out. "Isabelle Lightwood but you can call me Izzy" she said putting her bag down. "Pleased to meet you, how can I help you Izzy?" I asked; liking this girl already. "You like my brother Alec Lightwood don't you?" she asked; jumping up and down in her seat. I almost choked on the water I was drinking; thankfully the teacher came in at that moment so that I didn't have to answer. But I could tell by her smirk that she had her answer, how could people read me so easily? "Okay class, partner up and practice asking each other how they are" said Mr. Herondale, the germen teacher. "Partner?" asked Izzy; smirk still on her face "Fine" I whined. "So I'm right aren't I? You like my brother" she asked again; enjoying my discomfit. "Aren't we supposed to be practicing germen?" I said trying to get away from the topic of Alec but she was gonna let me. "Stop trying to avoid the topic, I just want to help you" she said; sounding kinda pissed off." Fine yes I like him but I don't even know if he likes me back" I snapped, she just smiled a sly grin. "Oh he does, he won't admit it but he does" she told me gleefully. "Are you two practicing?" Came the voice of Mr. Herondale "Wie geht es dir?" I asked him; putting an innocent look on my face. "Mir geht es sehr gut, Danke" he replied giving me a wary look while walking away. Izzy burst out laughing "how are you so fluent?" she exclaimed. "I'm half Deutsch" I told "that explains it" she muttered to herself. Just then the bell rang and everyone started packing up their stuff. "Well I'll see you at lunch" Izzy said with a wink and left the room leaving a very confused me standing by myself in the classroom.**

**NOTE:**

**Wie geht es dir? - How are you?**

**Mir geht es sehr gut, Danke- I'm good thanks**

**Hallo- Hello ( obviously)**

**And Yes I do like Germen and French (so there will be some words from these languages but don't worry, I will put what they mean so that you can understand the chapter)**


	6. Spacey

**Chapter six: Spacey**

**Disclaimer: same as before (not mine)**

**POV: Alec**

**The bell rang and everyone got up to dump the so called 'food' to head to their classes. I looked at my timetable and groaned when I saw I had P.e, it's not that I don't like P.e. Ok it is that I don't like P.e I dislike the changing part of it most; it's always awkward for me. I rushed in and got changed quickly; avoiding everyone's eye's and got was the first one to leave the changing room. Both Jace and Simon were in my class which helped when those idiots insulted me. We were told to laps for ten minutes as a warm up. By the time Simon had done five laps, Jace and I were on our eighth lap. We were called back into a group and we were all puffing heavily "okay class, twenty pushups and then twenty sit ups" Mr. Starkweather; the P.e teacher told us, the class groaned. "And don't even think that I'll let you take it easy, pain is gain!" he yelled, there was more groans but people dropped down and started doing their pushups. By the time we were allowed to get changed, the class was panting heavily and cursing the teacher. I showered quickly, got changed and cheeked my timetable for my next topic; English. That was good; I liked English after all it's my best topic.**

**I got into class and looked for a spare seat; the only spare seat was next to Magnus. 'Seriously!' I muttered to myself, taking my seat. He looked up and grinned at me and my tell tale blush appeared on my cheeks again. "Hey darling, how's your day been?" He asked "fine thanks" I mumbled. "Okay to your seats please, I'm Mr. Galloway and I will be attempting to teach you English" Mr. Galloway said "Partner up and I'll tell you what you'll be doing" he continued. "Partner?" Magnus asked me "umm sure, why not" I replied, nervously. I was already starting to like the guy which wasn't good for me, 'so why did you just agree to work with him?' the voice in my head asked me. Damn it! Now I'm fighting against myself; this was not gonna end well for me. "So what should our plot be Alec?" Magnus asked but I was barely listening. He waved his hand in front of my face, startling me out of my argument against myself. "Wha-what?" I said, looking around to try figure out what I missed. "What planet were you on?" Magnus asked me, smirking; I glared at him. "What are we working on?" I asked him, avoiding his smirking look; if I did I would blush and I blush too much in his pretence now. " … Is that a good idea?" Magnus was asking; rolling his eyes he lightly punched my shoulder. I looked at him with shook and surprise " Hey! What did you do that for?" I exclaimed. " You keep spacey out on me" Magnus huffed " are you gonna listen now, I got an idea" he asked. " Yeah I'm listening" I said just as the bell rang. He cursed and I felt instantly bad, " I'm so sorry, I'll be more awake tomorrow" I said guilty. " How about you come to my place after school so that we can work on both projects" he offered " And I can even make you some strong coffee" he said with a smirk, I half glared but started laughing. " I take that as a yes" Magnus said, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. Handing the paper to me he said " Bye darling, I must meet your lovely sister" he said with a wink and walked off. I was suddenly horror struck with what my sister could be doing with Magnus, I decided to ask her after school but right now, I was hungry. **


	7. Time Will Tell

**Chapter seven: Time will Tell**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

_**NOTE: I have read the review and I am working in it, please keep in mind that this is all trial and error for me.**_

_**Thanks I appreciate it **_

**POV: Magnus**

**I was walking to the Canteen, trying to figure out what Izzy could want to talk to me about; well other then Alec when a hand darted out of nowhere and pulled me inside a classroom.**

"**There you are! I was starting to think you wouldn't come" Izzy said sitting by a sewing machine; fabric covered the bench the machine was sitting on.**

**What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, curious "Alec" was all she answered.**

**I looked at her warily, waiting for her to continue but she just keep packing up the sewing machine. When she was cleaning up her space she looked back at me with a sly grin on her face, I almost felt scared to ask her what this was about.**

"**Okay here's the plan, I help Alec admit that he like's you and then you convince him to go out with you" She said looking proud at her idea.**

**I considered it for a moment "And you want this why?" I asked her; it didn't even take a second for her to think of a reply.**

"**Because you make him happier and he needs to get out of his shell and the house more" she replied, checking out her nails.**

"**I'll agree on one condition that you promise not to do anything that will piss him off; I really don't want to him to be angry at me before or after we date" I said. Her expression was unreadable and I thought I had said something wrong. **

"**Aww you really do care about my brother!" she cried excitedly and I couldn't help but smile.**

"**So how can I help your plan to get Alec to date me?" I asked; getting comfortable on a seat, she just grinned.**

**POV: Alec**

**I saw Izzy and Magnus walk into the canteen together and knew that something was up; something big and bad. Magnus was laughing at something that Izzy had said and I saw him look in my direction; yup something fishy was going on. **

"**Hey, where have you guys been?" Jace asked with his mouth full of pizza; Magnus winkled in face in disgust. **

"**Sewing room and please eat with your mouth closed, it's gross and disturbing" Magnus told Jace; Jace just raised his eyebrows in response. **

"**He was helping me finish my dress for my Fabric assessment, after all he is one of the best dressed people at this school" Izzy said smirking and Magnus matched her smirk.**

"**What about me?" Jace said with mock hurt just as the bell rang, I walked to Science with the same feeling that Magnus and Izzy were planning something, I guess only time will tell. **


	8. Closer Then Friends

**Chapter eight: Closer then friends**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**POV: Alec**

**The weeks flew by quickly and there was only a week until the Winter Dance; it was one of the biggest dances in a high schoolers life but as normal, I wasn't looking forward to it.**

"**So who's everyone going to the winter dance with?" Izzy said; buzzing with excitement. She was going with Simon and I knew who I wanted to go with but if he wanted to go with me was another matter.**

"**Well I thought I'd go with Clary" Jace answered and everyone rolled their eyes. I glanced at Magnus to find him was already looking at me; startled he looked away but looked up a second later smirking and I blushed.**

"**What about you Alec?" Clary asked; leaning on Jace's shoulder, I just shrugged my shoulders and Izzy sent a death glare at me. **

"**Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Don't even think of saying that you're not going because you are if you want to or not" she said sternly and Jace smirked.**

"**Damn, you just got told!" Jace laughed, Izzy sent him a glare a he stopped instantly; still wearing an amused expression. **

"**At least you got a date, the person I want to go with hasn't asked me yet" Magnus said; a mournful expression on his face.**

"**Then ask him or her, maybe they're just too shy to ask you" Clary told him, glancing in my direction for a second but I pretended not to notice.**

"**So Alec…" Izzy said saying until the bell rang; saving me from Izzy's many awkward questions. I was up and out the door in a sec.**

**I was full of hope that I was the one that Magnus wanted to with but I learnt long ago not to hope for things like that.**


	9. Detention and sleeping pill's

Chapter Nine: Detention and Sleeping Pills

Disclaimer: Not mine :'(

POV: Magnus

"Alec is just too oblivious sometimes" Izzy said shaking her head " You totally need my help Magnus", she looked amazed at the fact that someone could be that oblivious and I didn't blame her. I very bluntly pointed out that I wanted him to ask me but he still couldn't take the hint!

"I don't know what you guys are planning but I suggest you stop, Alec hates people interfering with his life" Jace said crossly and Izzy let out a long sigh.

"Don't be so dense Jace! Alec needs someone like Magnus to help him break out of his shell!" Izzy exclaimed and Jace shook his head. Then he looked me squarely in the eyes; he looked like he wanted to murder me.

"Fine I won't tell him but if you hurt him Bane, you'll pay" Jace spat; still looking straight into my eyes as if daring me to back down but I refused to. "Alec's a too good of person to be hurt by someone like you…" Jace continued; pointing at me in the process "I've heard a lot about you Bane and only about twenty percent of it, is good" Jace finished; his eyes burning with anger, but not as much anger as was showing in mine.

"Who the hell did you talk to?" I yelled, causing everyone but Jace step back in fright, but Jace just sneered.

"Why so angry Magnus, Guilty conscience maybe?" Jace snickered, in a second I had pinned him to the wall.

"Just tell me who the hell you talked to Jace, this isn't a joke" I yelled; still holding him against the wall. Izzy and Clary came to get me to let go of Jace but I glared at them and they stepped back instantly. Jace pushed his elbow into my stomach making let go of him and fall to the floor.

"What in the world is happening here?!" Asked an angry voice and we all turned, freezing when we saw who the voice belonged too. In front of us stood the Principle, Mrs. Ravenscar; a very angry Mrs. Ravenscar.

"Do I have to repeat myself? Or are one of you gonna answer my question?" She asked; getting angrier by the second.

"Umm we were just having a friendly discussion" Simon piped up; as quiet as a little scared mouse.

"Didn't look to friendly to me" The principle said placing her hands on her hips and we all knew that we were in deep trouble. She got some scrap paper out of her pocket with a pen. "Names please" she said looking at all of us; daring us to disobey her.

"Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Jace Lightwood, Magnus Bane and I'm Clary Fray" Clary said; her voice trembling.

"Now you three..." Mrs. Ravenscar said pointing to Clary, Simon and Izzy "Detention" she said, handing out detention slips to the three of them.

"But you two, come to my office after school" Mrs. Ravenscar told me and Jace before walking off. She paused and turned back to us "Off to class now" she said and then walked away.

"Thanks Bane" Jace spat walking off with Clary and Simon in tow, Izzy gave me a sad look and also walked off leaving me standing by myself. I looked around the now empty canteen and sighed, why do I also mess things up? And why does the world hate me?

I decided to just head home, if my instincts were right; today would go from bad to worse. Besides, I only had math's next and I was already failing that so it didn't make a difference.

(Half an hour later)

I had just unlocked my flat when my phone rang, this wasn't gonna be good. I looked at the screen and saw Emi's picture showing, knowing I was going to have to face her wraith sometime I answered the call.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Magnus" Emi yelled from the other end, I winced and pulled the phone away from my ear. Taking a deep breath I put the phone back up to my ear.

" …. Don't ignore me young man, I just got a call from your principle" She ranted on; still sounding angry.

"Look I'm sorry, I was just arguing with this guy and things got out of hand" I said and I heard her sigh.

"You've got to learn to control your anger Magnus, you know that" She groaned. We talk for about ten minutes before she had to hang up. After talking to her I sent an alarm so that I'd be at school in time for the meeting with Jace and the principle, and lay down to sleep.

I was still wide awake an hour later and my brain would not shut up. Sighing I reached into my bedside table a got out my bottle of sleeping pills and read the instructions, they said to only take one but I popped three in my mouth instead. I was going to go to sleep even if my mind wanted me to or not. After five minutes I felt my eye lids closing and I lay down and went into a mindless blissful sleep.


	10. Lost Chances

Chapter Ten: Lost Chances

Disclaimer: Not mine

POV: Alec

Why does Izzy always try to embarrass me? I do want to ask Magnus to go the dance but I was too scared of being rejected; besides I don't want to do anything to affect our friendship. I walked into the social studies room just on time, as soon as I was in my seat the teacher, Mrs. Youngblood entered.

"Okay class I'll just call the roll and then we're going to watch a movie about World War two" Mrs. Youngblood said and everyone groaned. She called everyone's name but when it came to Magnus's name, Jace's and Simons; no one answered.

"Okay then let's get on with the movie" the teacher said turning up the volume. About half way through the movie Jace and Simon came in excusing themselves to the teacher. Ten minutes later I saw a note appeared on my desk that read 'Isn't Magnus is this class? - Jace', I looked up and saw that Magnus hadn't turned up. Luckily a teacher came to talk to Mrs. Youngblood so she paused the movie and let us chat quietly until she got back.

"Wasn't he with you?" I asked Jace and he nodded in response.

"We started fighting and the principle caught us" Simon explained, I rolled my eyes; of course they did.

"Izzy, Clary and Simon only got detention but me and Magnus have to go see Mrs. Ravenscar after school" Jace said and I hit him over the head with my book.

"Can't you avoid having to go to the principle for once in your life?" I exclaimed angrily "Wait what happened?" I asked

"Jace was taunting Magnus and so Magnus got really angry and pinned Jace to the wall" Simon said.

"Really?" I asked, not being able to believe him, well I believed him about Jace but Magnus; I'd never seen him angry. The teacher came back in at that moment so we could talk anymore.

When the bell rang to signal the end of the school day everyone rushed to pack up and get home. I'd promised to wait for Jace so Izzy got a ride home with Clary and Simon. Jace was with the principle for half an hour and came out with a worried look on his face.

"I'm suspended for a week" Jace said and I rolled my eyes but knew why he was worried, mum and dad won't be happy with him.

"And Magnus?" I asked as we got into my car, Jace just shook his head.

"He wasn't there" Jace said texting Clary, now I was really starting to get worried. Magnus wasn't the type of person who skipped classes without good reasons. I dropped him off at home and went to Magnus's flat to see why he wasn't at school.

I knocked but no one answered so I checked to see if the door was unlocked, it was. I let myself in calling Magnus's name but still no one answered; now I was really panicking. He wasn't in the kitchen, bathroom or lounge or even his study so I looked into his bedroom. I could just make out Magnus's body shape in the dull light so I turned the light on but Magnus didn't move. I checked his pulse, it was still there but he wasn't showing any signs of waking up. I tried everything I could think of to wake him, I even tipped a glass of ice cold water onto his face but he didn't stir. Unsure what to do I called Izzy and she picked up at first ring.

"Hey Alec did you find Magnus?" she asked sounding concerned and I shook my head until I remembered that she couldn't see me.

"Yes but he's not awake and I can't wake him" I said feeling like I was about to cry, she heard that and I heard shuffling in the background.

"What's his address, I'm coming over" she said, I told her the address and she hang up. Twenty minutes later she knocked on the door, the first thing she did was hug me then she found Magnus to check what sate he was in.

"Alec, Call the Hospital; Magnus needs help" Izzy said, I could instantly tell by her tone that this was very, very bad.

As soon as the doctor came out of the room that held Magnus I was up and asking if he was okay.

"He's breathing but also in Acoma, there's a ninety-nine percent chance that he'll wake up so don't worry" The doctor said smiling kindly before walking off. Suddenly this all became too much for me to handle and Izzy's hands were the only thing stopping me from hitting the ground. I felt a cold, salty tear slide down my check and Izzy brought me closer to her in a hug. That was when everything just crumbled and I let out a large sob.

"What if he never wakes up Izzy?" I sobbed "I like him, I really do", Izzy just held me and listened to my rumbling. What if I had just lost my chance to tell Magnus the truth?


	11. Bright Lights

Chapter eleven: Bright Lights

Disclaimer: Not mine

POV: Alec

The ball hit the side of my face causing me to fall to the ground in shook; I'd been too busy worrying about Magnus to notice that ball coming. It had been almost week now that Magnus had been in Acoma and he wasn't showing any signs of waking up.

"Get your head in the game Lightwood!" Mr. Starkweather yelled at me, thankfully there was only three minutes left of the game. As soon as we were allowed to leave for home I was out the door. At home I quickly showered, changed clothes and then headed to the hospital to cheek on Magnus.

When I got there I saw a lady sitting by on a chair by Magnus, she had long black hair with silver streaks. I knocked on the door and was met by startled hazel eyes, she put down the book she was reading and gestured for me to come in.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I'm Alec; one of Magnus's best friends" I told her and she smiled.

"I've heard of you" she said; seeing my confused expression she laughed. "Magnus wouldn't stop talking about you, he's very keen on you" she said, looking me over.

"Has his condition changed?" I asked; fearing the answer, she shook her head and pulled out a chair for me to sit on.

"He's still just… still" she said looking at Magnus sadly "I should properly introduce myself shouldn't I?" the lady asked, smiling again.

"Umm yes please, it's kind of awkward talking to someone I don't know the name of" I muttered; feeling my checks heating up bright red.

"I'm Emi Yokokawa, Magnus's social worker" she said, then seeing the surprised look on my face she sighed. "Of course he didn't say anything about him being in foster care, he's gonna be totally pissed at me when he wakes up" she said sounding worried.

"Well he is a very reserved person" I said and she nodded; agreeing with me. "He always avoids the topic of family or his past" I added. 

"Well that's one way to put it I guess" she sighed "it was nice to meet you but I have to go" she said grabbing her bag and opening the door; she paused in mid action. "Please stop him from doing something like this again, he just doesn't believe he's worth it" she said walking out the door.

I sat there, trying to understand what Emi had said until my phone rang; when I checked my phone I saw Izzy's photo name pop up.

"Hello Izzy" I said; holding Magnus's hand, his hand was smooth like he moisturized often.

"Where are you?" she asked sounding worried, I sighed.

"I told you that I was going to visit Magnus" I replied; already annoyed at this conversation.

"Whatever, are you coming to the dance?" she asked with obvious impatience in her tone. Right, the dance! I'd completely forgotten about it.

"Umm no but I hope you have fun" I said feeling guilty, I had promised her I would come but it didn't feel right going without Magnus.

"I thought you'd say that" she sighed "well I need to head over now, I hope Magnus is ok" she added before hanging up.

I stayed beside Magnus for another ten minutes before I decided it was time to leave when out the corner of my eye I saw Magnus flex his fingers. I rushed over and took Magnus's hand in mine.

"Magnus please wake up your ok and safe, please wake up" I begged him. I heard some rustling as if someone was moving, looking to the side I saw Magnus move his head a little bit. I pressed the button to alert the nurse's that he was awake and turned my attention back to Magnus. He was looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"Alec?" he asked; his voice dry and hoarse, I got up and poured him a glass of water which he drank down eagerly. At last some nurse's came in and sat Magnus up against the wall, he coughed but then just looked around confused at why he was here.

"What happened?" he asked as the Nurses checked his blood pressure.

"You overdosed on sleeping pills and put yourself into Acoma" One of the nurses replied.

"How long have I been out?" Magnus asked, looking at me

"A week, the dance is tonight" I told him, he cursed but calmed down when the nurses told him too.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him and he smiled weakly

"I'm okay, but why are you here?" He replied sounding amazed.

"Because" I said taking a deep breath "I was worried about you because… I like you" I confessed, Magnus looked shocked and he was about to answer when the heart monitor started beeping. The last thing I saw before I was rushed out of the room was Magnus's panicked face and nurse's rushing around him.


	12. Happiness

Chapter twelve: Happiness

Disclaimer: Not mine

POV: Magnus

The first thing I saw when I woke up was really bright lights that shined right into my eyes, I cursed myself for leaving the light on when I heard movement beside me. I flexed my stiff fingers and there was a rush of movement out the corner of my eye.

"Please wake up Magnus your safe and ok, just please wake up" I heard a voice beg; wait that was Alec, what was Alec doing here? I turned my head to the side and was met by the sight of white walls, damn it I was in hospital again. I looked at Alec fully; he looked he hadn't brushed his hair in a month, but that was normal. What caught my attention were the bags under his eyes and the bruise on the side of his face.

"Alec?" I asked but I barely recognized my voice, it was hoarse and my throat was dry. As if reading my mind Alec got up and poured me a glass of water which I drank down thankfully, before I had the chance to ask what happened, three nurses came into the room and helped me sit up against the wall; making me cough.

"What happened?" I asked; my voice still dry, the nurses checked my blood pressure before answering.

"You overdosed on sleeping pills and put yourself in Acoma" One of the nurse's replied.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, looking at Alec. He looked uncomfortable for a second but answered anyway.

"A week, the dance is tonight" he told me, I cursed and the nurses warned me to calm down.

"How are you feeling?" Alec asked, and I smiled weakly at him; I was still really curious why he was here with me.

"I'm okay but why are you here?" I asked him; and I mentally slapping myself. I made it sound like I wasn't happy to see him but I was.

"Because" he said nervously, he took a deep breath and continued. "I was worried about you because… I like you" He said and I looked at him shocked thinking that I was imagined him admitting it. I was about to confess to him when the heart monitor started beeping. The nurses hushed Alec out of the room and I panicked, 'what was happening?'

"Calm down Magnus, everything is okay" the nurses said gently and eventually the machine stopped beeping and my breathing went back to normal. Then a thought struck me, what does Alec think of me now? I felt salty tears start to fall down my face and my vision blurred. Someone put their arms around me and I leaned into the touch.

"It's ok Magnus, just let it all out" Alec said pulling closer to him and I hugged him closer to me and cried until I was shaking but he just sat there and held me close. When I did stop the sun had long gone down and it was eight a clock, Alec was looking at me with a worried look.

"I'm sorry you had to sit though that" I said; my voice husky from crying but Alec just shook his head.

"Don't apologize Magnus, its okay to be upset" he said gently, taking my hand in his and I couldn't help but smile. Before I could stop myself I grabbed Alec's face and after looking into his shocked eyes for a few seconds, I pressed my lips to his. He froze for a few seconds and I thought he was going push me away but indeed he started kissing me back, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer then we were before. After a while we broke apart breathing heavily, his checks were bright red but I couldn't tell if it was from lack of breath or if he was blushing.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I met you" I said; breathlessly and he laughed.

"And so have I" Alec said bringing our lips together again, he hesitantly slid his tongue over my lips but I just tagged him closer.

"Hello?" a voice said making us break apart in shock, at the door stood a smirking Emi. Alec blushed and I sent her a death stare, I'd been waiting for that kiss for months and he knew that.

"Yes" I asked sharply and she laughed.

"Really Magnus?" she asked me then she turned to Alec "Hello again Alec" she said smiling. I looked to Alec and then back to Emi.

"You two have met?" I asked shocked and they both laughed. I glared at them which made them laugh harder.

"I was here earlier when Alec stopped by" Emi said "And I introduced myself" she continued, stating the obvious and I gave her a look.

"And….?" I said gesturing for her to carry on, struggling to keep my voice calm.

"And I told him about you being in foster care" she answered nervously and I sent her another death stare then I threw my pillow at her.

"Oh god, you must think I'm a freak Alec" I moaned hiding my face in my hands and I heard Emi mutter something about me being over-dramatic. Then a second later someone removed my hands from my face and I looked into the face of Alec.

"How could you think that Magnus?" Alec exclaimed "Everybody has their demons and I can help you though yours, well if you want me to". I was so afraid that he's push me away or call me a freak like the others did but he didn't and that amazed me.

"You can't mean that Alec" I said, feeling a tear slide down my check, he wiped it away and took my hands again.

"Magnus if you trust me I can help you just please don't lock me out anymore" Alec pleaded. I didn't know what to say, whenever people had found out before they had just labeled me as damaged and just ignored me but Alec wasn't doing that. Maybe it would be nice to have someone to lean on…

"I don't know what to say Alec, no one's stayed long enough to help me" I confessed.

"Just trust me okay, I promise not to leave you" Alec said looking into my eyes "Can you take the chance for me?"

"Yes" I said kissing him, he smiled into the kiss and I couldn't help but smile too. I had never been this happy before.


	13. Miracles do happen

Chapter 13: Miracles do happen

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warning: Language used may offend some people

POV: Alec

I was in the kitchen cooking up some eggs when I felt someone come up behind me and pull me into a hug, smiling I looked behind me and was met by the sleepy eyes of my husband Magnus Bane.

"Morning darling, why are you up so early?" Magnus yawned and I laughed, of course Magnus would call ten in the morning early.

"Well some of us have work remember?" I said turning back to the semi-burnt eggs, Magnus's eyes went wide.

"Crap, work" Magnus yelled running out of the room to get changed. I served the eggs onto two plates and put them on the table. He rushed in and started quickly eating his eggs.

"Thanks darling, bye!" Magnus yelled to me grabbing his bag and running out the door. I spotted Magnus's car keys on the table and knew he'd be back. Just as I thought this the door opened and Magnus came in, his eyes scanning the room for his keys. I held them out for him and he grabbed them, muttering thanks as he rushed out the door again.

(One hour later)

I had just sat in my seat when the teacher walked in, Jace and Magnus thought I was mad for going to University or as Jace put it ' going back to school'. Izzy and Magnus had chosen the modeling path and Jace had chosen the Acting path. But unlike the others I didn't want to be in the lime light. That's why I'm here at University getting a writing degree, growing up I had always wanted to be an author. Clary was a worldwide known artist and fashion designer so I guess her dream came true.

If you had told me back at high school that everything would come together like this I would have laughed but hey, miracles do happen.

The End


	14. Authors note

_Authors Note_

_Well that's the end of that story but I will write a prequel to 'The silver lining of the cloud' soon but I want to try writing some fanfic on other fandoms first. I just want to say thank you for all the support I have received during writing this fanfic. _

_I will be starting another fanfic as soon as I decide which fandom to do it on (which is hard with all the books I read and the TV series/ movies I watch)_

_Au revior _


End file.
